SMA Teikou no Nichijou
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Melampaui kerecehan tak terbatas dan melampauinyaaa!/"HAH! Datang juga kau Si Dekil dari Gua Hantu!"/"Belajar lu, goblo."/"Iyalah. Malaikat gua gitu loh."/AU, OOC, DLL DKK/Pair KuroAka, AoKi, MidoTaka, dll
1. Chapter 1

_**Lala-chan ssu present**_

**SMA Teikou no Nichijou**

**Pair: KuroAka, AoKi, MidoTaka, dll**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik om FujiTada**

**Warn:AU, ALL TEIKOU, RECEH, BAHASA GAK BAKU, NGEGAS EVERYWHERE, OOC, YAOI, TYPOS, DLL DKK**

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca**

**Mau baca? Risiko tanggung sendiri**

**~~~Pengenalan dan Penistaan~~~**

Kehidupan SMA yang sempurna itu, ketika lo punya banyak temen, ikut ekskul dan jadi beken satu sekolah, ganteng ato cantik, berduit, macem cerita FTV lah. Nah para geng pelangi-pelangi di SMA Teikou memenuhi kriteria banget nih.

"WOOOYY ITU DI LAPANGAN YANG LARI NYEKER JANGAN SAMPE LOLOOOOS!"

"BACOT LU BAKAGAMI! SENENG YA LU KETAWA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN ORANG LAIN!"

"Itu kan salah Aomine-kun sendiri yang salah pake sepatu. Jangan malah emosi dong."

"TETSU LU KOK MIHAK DIA SIH?!"

"IDIIHH UDAH MAH ITEM, LARI DI LAPANGAN LAGI, TAMBAH DEKIL DAH."

"HEH DIEM LO DASAR BANCI SALON!"

"GUA BUKAN BANCI SALON-SSU!"

"APAAA LO NGATAIN GUA ASU?!"

"Itu Cuma logat dia aja, nodayo. Dasar udah mah dekil, otaknya Cuma setengah lagi."

"Shin-chan ngomong gitu tapi sendirinya bawa-bawa sedotan motif polkadot bikin malu aja tau gak."

"DIEM, BAKAO!"

"Berisik ah semuanya. Loh, Aka-chin liat snackku gak? Jangan diumpetin gitu, ah."

"...Lah kan lu tadi dah makan kok nuduh gua sih."

"HEH ITEM DEKIL JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GUA LU!"

"BACOT! GUA KERINGETAN NIH!"

...tapi sayang kewarasannya kurang dari batas minimum.

Mereka semua asyik teriak-teriakan di lapangan sekolah, tidak peduli anak kelas 10 dan 11 ngeliatin mereka dengan tatapan antara jijik dan takut. Mereka mungkin menyesali keputusan masuk SMA Teikou kalo tau hasil didikannya kayak mereka gini.

Sebenernya pendidikan di Teikou itu udah number wahid banget. Cuma merekanya aja yang gesrek jadi mau masuk sekolah manapun otaknya miring mah miring aja.

Mari kita perkenalkan.

Yang pertama bicara tadi adalah Kagami Taiga. Rambutnya merah gelap, ada gradasi item di bawahnya yang sering dikatain alay sama kawan seperbegoannya. Alisnya entah kenapa bercabang gitu, yang laen juga gak ngerti kok bisa bercabang gitu. Pernah dibercandain katanya alisnya kudu dikasih shampo buat rambut bercabang tapi dia malah emosi. Badannya tinggi keker dan mukanya galak. Nyeremin lah keliatannya. Tapi dia yang paling polos—bukan polos deng tapi bego, jago masak, dan takut anjing. Bilangnya mah baru pulang dari Amerika tapi nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jongkok. Makanya dia sering dikatain Bakagami. Diduga jomblo bahagia.

Yang kedua ada Ahomine Dakian *author dilempar bola basket* Maaf yang bener Aomine Daiki. Yang disebut sebagai kawan seperbegoannya Kagami. Sesuai julukannya, dia itu item. Dekil. Kalo jurit malam pasti dia gak bakal keliatan. Satu-satunya yang mampu menandingi Kagami dalam hal kebegoan. Udah gitu mesum lagi. Sukanya liatin oppai cewek-cewek yang montok dan grepe pantat uke. Emang laknat makhluk dekil satu ini *author digebuk* Tapi kalo soal skill basket, dia jagonya. Ampe dapet beasiswa cuy. Kerjaannya ngebully gebetan YAELAH NGELUH JOMBLO TAPI GEBETAN DIBULLY DASAR DAKIAN *ditabok*

Selanjutnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis daripada kertas HVS. Ditambah rambutnya biru muda dan kulitnya putih pucet jadi nyaru ama lingkungan sekolah Teikou. Udah gitu dia termasuk paling kecil lagi jadi kalo jalan ke tempat rame kudu ada yang megangin biar gak ilang. Tapi jangan mau ketipu sama tampangnya yang kalem. Omongannya bro, beracun. Udah gitu kalo emosi maennya nyikut. Udah tau sakit. Ditambah cara ngomong sama ekspresinya datar jadi tiap dia ngomong berasa kayak lagi disinisin. Beuuhh mantap. Diduga sudah tidak jomblo dan pacaran sama pentolan geng pelangi ini

Selanjutnya ada Kise Ryouta. Manis, ganteng, tinggi, model ternama. Idola cewek-cewek banget nih yegak. Nilainya juga lumayan bagus meski banyak yang mengkhawatirkan. Sayang sering jadi target bully si dakian—maksudnya Aomine. Sering dikatain banci lah, centil lah. Tapi sering dibales 'Bilang aja ngiri gua ganteng!'. Dia bisa bersikap unyu dan manis bisa ganteng maksimal loh gengs makanya dia jadi inceran cewek-cewek hmhm. Gebetannya si Aomine tapi katanya dia ogah digebetin sama Aomine. Mending sama T*m Cr*ise aja

Dilanjutkan ke Midorima Shintarou. Sepintas terlihat normal. Nilai bagus, kacamataan, gak pernah absen, gak pernah telat, calon dokter, macem anak kesayangan guru. Tapi sayang hobi bawa barang-barang rongsok yang dia sebut 'lucky item'. Merupakan seorang maniak Oha-asa yang sudah teruji di ITB dan IPB. Udah gitu dia tsundere. Bilangnya gak peduli tapi care yaelah *author dilempar*

Selanjutnya ada Takao Kazunari. Anaknya baek, pecicilan juga, friendly, tapi ngomongnya kadang gak difilter. Merupakan budak setia Midorima (dia sebenernya ogah dijadiin babu). Sebenernya bukan bagian dari geng pelangi-pelangi, Cuma karena Midorima sering ngebabuin dia malah akrab sama semua anggota geng.

Lanjut ada Murasakibara Atsushi. Paling tinggi gede macem titan ungu. Sepintas orang bakalan jiper kalo liat dia, tapi sebenernya dia anak paling pemales. Paling hobi makan snack. Tiada hari tanpa liat dia lagi ngunyah sesuatu. Karena sifat pemalesnya itu, satu geng agak khawatir sama kehidupan SMAnya gimana. Kalo ujian gimana.

Lalu pentolan gengnya Akashi Seijuurou. Rambutnya merah, matanya beda sebelah. Sekali lagi yang keliatan paling normal. Ganteng, berwibawa, pinter, nilai sempurna, anak orang kaya. Tapi kebiasaannya nyabet orang pake gunting itu patut dikhawatirkan. Salah sedikit, gunting melayang! Pernah Kise ngatain matanya kayak chuunibyou dan Kise trauma ngobrol sama Akashi seminggu. Merupakan pacar tercintanya Kuroko

Gimana kesintingan mereka? Mari lanjut membaca FF ini

~~oo00oo~~

"Gimana rasanya dihukum keliling lapangan gak pake sepatu, Aomine?" Kagami masih menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat Aomine yang tewas di lantai.

"Bacot emang lu ye! Gua sleding baru tau lo!" Aomine nyolot.

"Udah jangan bersisik." Tegur Akashi

"BERISIK!" koreksi para anggota geng pelangi lainnya.

"Iya itu maksud gue. Lagian bentar lagi istirahat selesai. Mending ke kelas deh."

Yang lain pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan menuju kelas. Suasana hanya diisi obrolan santai sampai...

"EH MAMPUUUUUSS!" Takao menjerit sambil melihat handphone.

"Ngapa lagi lu?" tanya Midorima.

"INI COYY!" Takao menunjukan handphonenya. "KATA ANAK KELAS SEBELAH MTK ULANGAN. DAN KITA ABIS INI MTK!"

JDEEERR seluruh anggota geng pelangi (yang goblok) mematung di tempat.

"EH MAMPUS GIMANA NIH GUA KAGAK BELAJAR!" jerit Kagami.

"APALAGI GUE NJIR SEMALEMAN GUA BACA MAJALAH MAI-CHAN!" balas Aomine.

"LAH ELU YANG GOBLOK! UDAH GOBLOK MESUM LAGI!"

"BACOT LU YE!"

"Kalian semua tenang!" Akashi memecah suasana. "Gue bisa membantu lo berdua."

Disitu, Aomine dan Kagami berkaca-kaca melihat Akashi.

"A-Akashi...lo malaikat!" jerit Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

"Iyalah. Malaikat gue gitu loh." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada datar

Semuanya nge-krik

"Udah!" Kagami mengembalikan kewarasannya—yang tinggal setengah—. "Jadi gimana lu bantu kita Akashi? Ngasih contekan?"

"Gak bisa lah ntar ketauan! Oh, mau ngasih jawaban kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Ye sama aja tolol!"

"Beda lah! Beda huruf!"

"Siapa yang bilang gua bakal kasih contekan?"

Seketika aura yang dikeluarkan Akasih menggelap. Dengan gerakan slow motion, terdengar suara gunting menggema. Aomine dan Kagami menelan ludah.

"Belajar lu, goblo."

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah pulang sekolah dan ujian matematika terkutuk, Aomine dan Kagami tewas di bangkunya sementara yang lain lanjut mengobrol.

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, mau pulang kagak?"

Aomine dan Kagami pun bangkit dan mengikuti gengnya untuk pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan...

"Kan kubilang yang nomor 15 itu hasilnya akar tiga, nodayo."

"Kau keliru, Midorima. Harusnya kau lihat lagi soalnya. Seharusnya tidak ada pembagian di soal tadi."

"Eh? Serius? Aku benar dong jawabnya~"

"WOY KALIAN BISA DIEM GAK SIH?!"

Semuanya pun terdiam. Padahal dalam hati pen ngatain dua makhluk bersel otak satu yang kemungkinan besar gagal di ujian tadi (Aomine dan Kagami)

Karena gabut, Aomine mengeluarkan payung yang ia simpan di tasnya dan ia mainkan. Kise memperhatikan Aomine dan ia juga mengeluarkan payungnya. Kise menyolok-nyolokkan ujung payungnya pada Aomine.

"HAH! Datang juga kamu, wahai Si Dekil dari Gua Hantu!" nama dari Kise membuat semuanya menahan tawa.

"Woy, apa maksud lo, hah?!" Aomine sewot.

"Aku kemari untuk mengalahkanmu!" Kise semakin menyodokkan payungnya.

"Hah, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso!" entah kenapa Aomine jadi terbawa suasana.

"Bersiaplah! Akan kuhunus kau dengan pedang saktiku!"

"Akan kubuat kau merasakan neraka dunia, Rosalinda!"

"HIYAAAAHHH!"

Akhirnya, Aomine dan Kise main perang-perangan payung. Seluruh geng pelangi ceria terdiam. Yah mulai deh sintingnya mereka. Gak bakal beres sampe semuanya pulang.

"Percuma kalian melakukan itu semua." Akashi melangkah ke antara Aomine dan Kise.

"Eh, Akashicchi—" Kise terdiam

"Karena takdir kalian berdua..." Akashi mengeluarkan buku ekonominya. "Adalah kalah di tangan dua penyihir terhebat!"

Kuroko pun berdiri di sebelah Akashi dan memegang pensilnya yang masih baru. "Menyerahlah wahai Si Dekil dari Gua Hantu dan Jelmaan Burung Kuning Terbacot!" sisanya hampir bengek karena nama panggilan untuk Kise

"Cih! Nampaknya kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan ya, Jelmaan Burung Kuning Terbacot!" seru Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka aku harus beraliansi denganmu, Si Dekil dari Gua Hantu!" Kise balik menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah menerima Kutukan Jomblo 5000 Tahun kami!" teriak Akashi.

"WUAAAAAHHH!"

Dan mereka pun berteriak.

Midorima, Kagami, Takao, dan Murasakibara yang melihat segalanya terjadi hanya diam.

"Mereka...ngapain sih?" tanya Kagami.

"Jangan tanya gua, nodayo!"

"Nyiahahaha! Tapi kayaknya seru, ikutan yuk!" ajak Takao.

"Nggak ah. Mager." Tolak Murasakibar.

"Kalian, hentikan!" bentakkan Midorima menghentikkan aksi kekanakkan AoKiKuroAka itu.

"Kenapa, Shintarou?" Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya yang membuat Midorima menelan ludah.

"Kalian ini...gak malu dilihat adik kelas?" tanya Midorima. Aomine asyik ngupil.

"Yaelah senior mah bebas. Udah mau lulus ini."

"Hah? Ahomine, emang lu bakal lulus?"

"KAMPRET LO BAKAGAMI!"

Dan jalan pulang kembali diisi pertengkaran

**~~~END~~~**

**or**

**~~~TBC?~~~**

HALO SEMUANYAAA ehehehe maaf saya tiba-tiba receh begini *dikemplang* ya abis gimana abis nonton anime Ani ni Tsukeru Kusuri wa Nai jadi begini. Gablak emang tuh anime :" *woy*

Jadi gimana? Kurang jelas? Tentu saja *ditampol*

Kurang receh mungkin? Ingin FF ini dilanjutkan?

Silahkan putuskan di kolom review di bawah~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lala-chan ssu present**_

**SMA Teikou no Nichijou**

**Pair: KuroAka, AoKi, MidoTaka, dll**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas hanya milik om FujiTada**

**Warn:AU, ALL TEIKOU, RECEH, BAHASA GAK BAKU, NGEGAS EVERYWHERE, OOC, YAOI, TYPOS, DLL DKK**

**Gak suka? Gak usah baca**

**Mau baca? Risiko tanggung sendiri**

**~~~Apalah Arti Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya~~~**

"Selamat pagi."

Akashi membuka pintu kelas. Ia pun di sapa oleh dedemit warna-warni

"WOY AUTHOR! ENAK AJA GANTENG GINI DI BILANG DEMIT! ULANG!"

Yah sensi amat mas. Uhuk.

Akashi membuka pintu kelas. Ia pun di sapa oleh rekan-rekan seperjuangannya di tim basket Teikou sekaligus di geng pelangi-pelangi ceria.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk presentasi ekonomi hari ini?" tanya Akashi.

JLEB! Seketika suasana langsung hening.

"Mampus gua belom bikin ssu!" Kise menjerit dan mengacak rambutnya—yang katanya keren itu—

"Sama gua juga anjir!" Kagami auto panik

"Yailah santuy ngapa." Aomine ngupil dengan nistanya. "Kita tuh harus menerapkan sistem 5S di kehidupan."

"Apaan 5S nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Senyum, salam, sapa, sopan, santuy." Jelas Midorima.

"WHUAHAHAHAH GOBLOK!" Kagami langsung ngakak bahagia.

"Hih dasar bercaandaan rakjel." Ujar Kise sambil kibas rambut.

"Kise-chin diem deh. Jibang sumpah." Kata Murasakibara dengan sok gahoel

"JAHAT SSU!"

"Selamat pagi."

"GYYAAAAAHHH!"

Kuroko memasang wajah datar sementara yang lain jerit sendiri. Bahkan Midorima sampai memanjat ke kursi.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Ga pernah liat orang ganteng apa." Kuroko mengusap rambutnya ke belakang sok kece.

"Bacot anda." Kagami mencibir. "Lu tumben baru dateng."

"Ya maap tadi macet di jalan." Jelas Kuroko.

"Macet? Di mana?" tanya Murasakibara

"Di jalan tikus."

"KUROKO LAPANGAN KOSONG NOH BERANTEM YOK."

"LAH AYOK SINI GELUD."

"Sudahlah." Akashi yang masih normal menengahi. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Kuroko otomatis mendekat dan memeluk Akashi.

"Aku rindu Sei-kun." Kuroko menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Akashi membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh.

"Apa sih, Tetsuya. Baru semalam kau menelponku sampai tertidur." Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sei-kuunn..." Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara anggota geng pelangi lainnya? Hanya menatap KuroAka dengan tatapan membunuh.

'DASAR MAKHLUK ALUS KAMPRET! SENENG LU YA BAHAGIA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN JOMBLO!'

~~oo00oo~~

Pelajaran pertama, matematika.

Pelajaran ini jelas merupakan momok mengerikan bagi pelajar-pelajar yang kecerdasannya di bawah rata-rata macam Kagami dan Aomine. Kalau yang lain? Yah santuy sih yang penting nilai rata-rata

Suasana kelas yang damai terinterupsi oleh datangnya seorang guru matematika. Dan orang itu adalah

JOHN CENAAA

Apa sih receh

Uhuk tentu saja yang datang adalah guru matematika mereka. Dan di tangannya terdapat tumpukan kertas.

"Bapak bagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu kemarin."

GLEK

Satu per satu nama pun dipanggil untuk mengambil hasil ulangan mereka.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi pun bangkit dan mengambil hasil ujiannya.

"Nah ini salah satu contoh murid berprestasi." Puji guru mereka. "Kalian harus mencontohnya bila ingin masa depan gemilang."

Yang lain ber-krik seketika. Tapi mereka bertepuk tangan untuk mengapresiasi.

"Bebeb gua tuh." Komentar Kuroko.

"Bacot setan."

"Santuy sih kok situ ngegas."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun bangkit, hendak mengambil kertas ujiannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya tidak masuk hari ini?" guru mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Geng pelangi ceria yang lain menutup mulut menahan tawa. Sementara Kuroko memasang wajah datar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Saya di sini pak."

"GYYAAAAA!"

Guru itu terjungkal dari bangkunya dan jantungan. Mati deehh

KAGAK KAGAK BERCANDA DOANG

Guru itu pun terjungkal dari kursinya. Murid-murid pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Kuroko hanya memasang muka lempeng minta digibeng.

"KAMU ITU!" gurunya langsung ngegas. "KALO DATENG BILANG HADIR KEK!"

"Ya terus masa saya harus bilang 'assalamualaikum ya ahli nerake' tiap ketemu bapak?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tampang lempeng membuat tawa yang lain semakin menggelegar.

"Balik ke tempat duduk kamu!" gurunya menghardik.

"Tapi saya ambil kertas ulangan saya dulu pak. Kalo gak ada itu saya ga bisa balik ke tempat duduk, bisanya balik ke pelukan cinta saya." Ujar Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi. Wajah Akashi memerah parah

"GOMBAL LO NGESELIN BANGKE!"

~~oo00oo~~

Pelajaran kedua, bahasa Inggris.

Kagami yang notabene dari Amerika pun keok dengan pelajaran ini. Tapi berhubung hari ini mereka hanya akan melakukan dialog di dalam kelas, bisa lah.

Sisanya berarti tinggal Ahomine.

"WOY AJARIN GUA BAHASA INGGRIS KENAPA YANG BAEK PLIS." Aomine berteriak di tengah kelas.

"AHOMINE! DIEM ATO LU BAKAL DIGANTUNG DI TIANG BENDERA!" ancam Midorima yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Mid, lo kan pinter Mid. Bantuin gua doongg..." Aomine memohon-mohon.

"Wani piro?" Aomine menjerit nelangsa.

"Aomine, kalau mau teriak jangan di kelas saya."

Guru pun sudah datang dan berdiri di depan kelas. Murid lain pun duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Alright, good morning class."

"Morning, miss."

"Today, we'll use a full english for communication. Now start with..." guru mereka pun menelaah seisi kelas. "Okay, Aomine will start first."

Aomine mau pingsan.

Dalam hati seluruh anggota geng pelangi:

YHAAA MAMPUS LO GEMBEL BURIK

Aomine berdiri di bangkunya. Aomine berasa menjadi Miss Indonesia. Semua mata tertuju padamu.

"Uhh..." Aomine menggumam. Yang lain masih memperhatikan.

"Come on. Start with introduce yourself." Kata sang guru.

"Uhh...this is a pen."

Seluruh kelas sukses ngakak.

Guru mereka pun langsung naik pitam. Ia melangkah ke meja Aomine dan menjewer telinganya.

"BERDIRI KAMU DI LORONG!"

Tawa seluruh geng pelangi sungguh puas dan jahanam.

~~oo00oo~~

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Murid-murid pun segera beristirahat dengan cara masing-masing. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke toilet, ada yang memakan bekal, ada yang diri di atap sambil topeng monyet—oke itu gak beneran dan jangan dicoba.

"Woy ke kantin lah kuy laper." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Lah skuyy gua juga aus." Kise mengiyakan.

"Yailah ngapain istirahat ke kantin." Aomine menguap dengan nista. "Mending kita ngudud aja."

"Lu kalo mau sesat jangan ngajakin orang, setan." Akashi jadi agak emosi.

'Lah lu kalo kumat kan juga kayak setan.' Begitulah batin seorang Aomine Daiki, tapi dia masih mau hidup dan pacarnya pas di sebelahnya.

"Eh tapi beli apaan di kantin?" Kise menggaruk pipinya. "Gua ga bawa duit ssu."

"Lah sama kali gua juga." Timpal Kagami.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Eh, Akashi."

Akashi menoleh dari buku yang ia baca. Ia terdiam melihat teman-temannya pasang tampang melas.

"Akashi, baik deh."

"Gak gua jahat."

"Akashicchi omongan itu dosa loh." Ujar Kise. "Nanti Akashicchi beneran jahat."

"Ya bodo amat!" Akashi melengos dan kembali membacanya.

"Tenang saja. Meski Sei-kun jadi jahat, aku tetap cinta, kok." Ujar Kuroko sambil menyentuh tangannya

Aura sekitar mereka berubah jadi ala kilauan anime shoujo

"YEUUHH GOMBAL LIAT TEMPAT NGAPO SE!"

~~oo00oo~~

Berikutnya pelajaran ekonomi.

"Eh buruan siapin laptopnya."

"Eh monitornya buruan!"

"Laahh kok pegangannya ilang!?"

"Aomine, ini kerjaan elu kan!"

"Gua diem aja daritadi ya, bgst!"

"Abisnya muka Aomine-kun kayak kriminal."

"NGAJAK RIBUT NIH BOGEL BIRU ATU!"

"KALEM WOY GURUNYA DATENG!"

Yang lain pun buru-buru duduk di meja masing-masing. Langkah kaki yang terdengar mencekam pun semakin mendekat. Murid yang tugasnya sudah selesai hanya menunggu dengan cuek sedangkan yang tidak siap sedang menulis surat wasiat.

Bayangan pun semakin mendekati pintu kelas. Murid-murid menelan ludah. Sosok itu pun datang.

Daaann

"Guys ada pesen dari guru ekonomi kalo gurunya ga masuk hari ini."

"YEAAAAHHH!"

Ketua osis yang datang membawakan pesan dari guru ekonomi shock melihat tingkah murid di kelas yang langsung selebrasi. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang menangis terharu, ada yang harlem shake, ada yang fangirling oppa—ehem

"Tapi ada tugas lagi guys—" ucapan ketua osis tak selesai. Murid lain terlanjur memotongnya.

"Udaahh gak usah dikasih. Bilang aja lupa yak yak yak?" murid-murid lain memohon. Ketua osis pun terdiam dan pasrah

Mimpi apa gua dapet mandat ngurusin murid kayak begini

-Ketua Osis, 2k19

Akhirnya murid lain pun bebas dan merdeka. Layaknya Indonesia yang baru bebas dari Belanda dan Jepang. Mereka langsung baca novel, ngegibah, selfie, live ingastram, bahkan tidur.

Kuroko sendiri duduk di sebelah Akashi yang tengah membaca bukunya. Kuroko juga ikut memperhatikan.

"Sei-kun. Hari sabtu kita pergi yuk." Ajak Kuroko. Akashi nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Ujar Akashi. "Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke akuarium yang baru buka?" tanya Kuroko.

"Akuarium? Bukannya harganya mahal?" tanya Akashi.

"Umh...justru itu. Jadi..." Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya. Akashi diam seribu bahasa.

Pacar kampret.

"Baiklah ayo pergi sama-sama." Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko berbinar laksana anak kecil. Ia langsung memeluk dan mengelus-ngelus wajahnya ke bahu Akashi.

"Aku sayaang sekali pada Sei-kun."

"Hayo bilang begitu pasti ada mau."

"Mau cium."

Wajah Akashi langsung memerah, sementara Kuroko hanya memasang tampang datar

"B-biasanya juga langsung." Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Akashi dengan ganasnya. Akashi langsung mendesah tertahan membuat Kuroko makin ganas menciumnya.

Sementara itu, anggota geng pelangi hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Kalo kek begini mending presentasi ekonomi bgsd."

"Lah lu kan belom ngerjain bukannya?"

"Oh iya juga."

"Aomine goblok."

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Iya besok authornya presentasi manajemen /plak/

Hai readers jangan tabok saya. Saya tau ini lama banget

Yah tapi FF saya di fandom amefuto sebelah juga ngutang /plak again/

Bales review dulu laahh

**Yuyu arlxnn **iyaa ini udah lanjut kookk makasih reviewnyaa

**Val pururin **gimana nih momen KuroAkanya gaeess wkwkwk

Okeh segitu dulu. Authornya kudu bobok buat besok kuliah

Akhir kata

RnR?


End file.
